


Blood Family

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flashbacks, Prequel, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: A look at how Clinton's family formed.





	1. Beloved

Francis Clinton couldn't count how many things surprised him about the vampire world. Their wedding ceremony was surprisingly human, even if biting was involved. Laura had introduced him to the concept of keeping a thrall. Each of them had one kneeling beside them, their humans crawled beside them when they walked. Wearing metal collars with chains held lightly in their master or mistress's hand, most of their skin was exposed for easy access to veins.

When the happy couple consummated their union, their humans rested in the corner of the room. Each day, they sat their humans on their laps and sunk their teeth into the soft flesh. Most of the day, their thralls were content to crawl and kneel beside them. Francis would later learn that the bites had an addictive quality which made humans more malleable than simple vampire charm. Laura made sure their thralls were fed while Francis provided that food. The collars never came off but the shackles used to train thralls were kept hidden. Aside from the collar, their pets wore nothing, with the exception of undergarments for special occasions.

Francis came home to find his thrall waiting by the door. Nuzzling him until he wordlessly petted the man then pushing harder with his head so his master would look at him. The human explained that Mistress Laura has news."Stay," commanded Francis and his thrall.

Laura informed him happily when he inquired about the news "We are with child."

"Ah, I was not aware we were capable of conceiving." Laura shot him an annoyed glance.


	2. Grant

When their child was born, Laura ordered her husband "Bite him."

"What?"

"You are his sire, the first bite must come from you."

Francis sunk his teeth into his son, who quieted, seemingly content. Withdrawing after a glance at Laura, Francis carried their son to his mother "He has your eyes." Rather than his father's iridescent purple, the little newborn had his mother's vibrant red eyes.

"He's perfect, Cooper Clinton."

"His middle name mustn't begin with the letter C."

"Of course not." Laura thought hard about possible names, Cooper was chosen for being timeless. "Johnathan."

"I like it. Do pureblood babies feed?" At Laura's hum, Francis waved a thrall over as the other tended to his wife post-labor. "May I, my love?"

Laura returned Cooper to his father, who crouched beside the human. With one deft hand, he released the collar "Human, stay still." He gently guided Cooper's head to the soft flesh of the human's neck. The newborn latched on, apparently having the same euphoric effect at two minutes old as his two parents. When the human appeared to be on the verge of fainting, Francis pinched Cooper's nose to make him open his mouth to breathe. Licking his fingers before rubbing the bite mark to heal it, Francis latched the collar.

Cooper was crying so his mother summoned her thrall, "Give him some more, my love."

"Alright same drill then momma will put you to sleep, it's close to sunrise." Francis told his first thrall "Go wait by the door." The second, he simply removed the collar and let his son latch. Once fed, nearly draining both humans, Cooper was given to his mother while his father fed the thralls. Returning, Francis spoke quietly, too quiet for human ears, "Cooper needs his own source, a big one."

Laura nodded, bigger humans had strange tasting blood that might curb a baby vampire's feeding frenzy. "You'll get one today."

"Sure but to keep a big human takes more food. Not to mention, Cooper can't thrall before he can talk so his source will have to keep a name." Francis sighed at the thought of training a human for a baby to feed from.

"Do not worry, love, Cooper's thrall will be as well compensated as our own. Training shouldn't be too difficult."

"Except Cooper will need easy targets to bite and those will be covered by training implements." Francis assured her "I will get him a source today, you must make sure he sleeps through daylight."

Bringing home a hugely overweight man, who lived alone, was surprisingly easy. Upon finding a source, Francis took the man to the thrall supplier for human care, explaining "My newborn has a large appetite, my wife and I decided that our child needs a big source before he drains ours." The measurements were taken with the promise of results by sunset.

Francis put the collar and shackles on Gregory, "Your new name is Grant, you'll use it if you want free food." Leading the man home, he retrieved Cooper and removed the collar "Hold him so his head is by your neck and don't drop him." Grant obeyed, enjoying the high as Cooper sucked hard. The human's heart beat faster and Francis beat the man's back trying to get more blood to his son. Cooper gave up as Grant nearly gave out. Francis looked at Laura, cancelling his plan to clear Grant's bloodways.

Passing his son back to his mother, Francis latched the collar "Let me know when you're ready to listen."

"More," moaned Grant.

"More will kill you and you will address me as Master Francis, my wife as Mistress Laura. All you have to do for free food and more is obey us. We'll feed you so our son can feed from you, giving you more. Do we have a deal?"

He nodded, still riding the effects of the bite, "Yes, Master Francis."

Laura said "Our son is Master Cooper to you. For your first set of orders, you will crawl everywhere and our son is your master so you will stay close to him. You may not leave this house without myself or Master Francis accompanying. Your collar will never come off for more than a feeding, everything else will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Laura."

Laura turned to Francis and glanced towards Grant with distaste. Her husband said "One more thing. Tell my wife your name."

"My name is Grant, Mistress Laura, as Master Francis said."

Laura smiled, dropping her voice too low for humans "You renamed him?"

Matching her volume, Francis confirmed "Grant is easier to say. I shall prepare him for Cooper's next feeding. His blood isn't flowing properly."

"Darling, that is normal for big sources."

"I see." Raising his voice, "Come, Grant. Time to get you fixed up." Grant crawled after his elder master. Francis said "Give me your hands." He removed the shackles "Shirt off." Putting them back on, he repeated the process so all his new thrall wore was metal. "You may not speak without prompting or permission from your mistress or myself." He locked eyes with Francis who continued "You will learn your place or you will die. Come." Returning to the main room, Francis added "Kneel beside your master when not moving."

Laura filled one dish much more than the other two, setting all three out on the small, low table. Pointing to the fullest dish, she said "Grant, here." He crawled over, receiving stares from the other two as Francis took Cooper from Laura. The little vampire was trying to hiss but failing at the intimidation factor. Once Grant ate, Laura told him "On your hands and knees, here." In front of everyone, she spanked him with just a bit of supernatural strength. "Do you know what you did wrong?" Crying, he shook his head. "Did my husband give you permission to leave his side?" Another head shake. "You belong to Cooper, you will treat my husband and I with equal authority. Do you understand?" He nodded vigorously. "Good." She smacked his back once "Lay on your back." Laying on his back worsened the pain. "Eyes on us, your masters and mistress. You may sit up."

Francis sat down beside her with Cooper laying on a blanket on the coffee table. He waved the two thralls over, who went to their respective owners and sat on their laps. Francis breathed in his human's scent before sinking his teeth into the flesh and giving the man a sense of euphoria, drawing back to flash bloody fangs before a second bite. His wife was much less showy, biting as soon as her human sat down and getting her fix in one bite. Francis warned Grant "Do not misbehave again." The human was locked in a cage come daylight, Cooper having fed throughout the night while Grant only got the occasional water.

As Grant improved, he ate more often and they trusted him to hold his owner more. When his shackles came off, Master Francis called the thrall doctor "He's healthy, sir."

Francis said "He belongs to my baby son."

"Ah." The doctor recommended a diet and that Master Francis invest in more regular fittings for a while. "If that will be all, sir?" Staring at the doctor's collar, Francis nodded.

After the doctor left, Master Francis took gave him some food before leaving. Quietly Grant was fitted with a new collar, "He'll be on a diet now to keep his fat for my baby so expect regular fittings."

"Of course, sir. If I may, there is a solution I can apply to the interior of the collar so you no longer need heal bites. Perhaps your son could learn to bite the same place."

"No, Cooper is much too young. He has yet to turn one month old."

"Apologies, sir."

"Dismissed." The supplier left and Master Francis told Grant, "You misbehave now, you die." Grant followed him to the corner of the room thralls slept in by joining his wife in bed.

Cooper tugged at Grant's new collar when he was sat in his human's lap. Smiling, Master Francis asked "Hungry?" The tugging grew worse. "You'll break your feeder." He pouted as his father patted the human's head, "Good boy," before removing the collar. Cooper bit Grant's neck, eliciting the usual cry of pleasure. Being dehumanized was worth it to all thralls, Francis vaguely noted.

Once a month the thralls bathed together, this was an indulgence on Laura and Francis' part. Cooper decided their bath was the perfect playtime, all three were trained well enough to enable him in this. As Master Cooper grew older, Master Francis and Mistress Laura taught him to latch on other parts of Grant's body for feeding. The collar stayed on full time once Master Cooper discovered easier targets. For the rest of his life, Grant was kept on an unhealthy diet before his heart finally gave out.


	3. Feeders

When Grant died, Laura took Cooper to arrange the proper disposal services. "His first feeder is gone," she told the cleaner to explain her son's distress as well as his presence during the visit. The other vampire agreed to preserve the feeder's blood to send back before asking about her plans for another. "My husband took it upon himself to find the first, I have no doubt he will find another."

Francis found a few homeless people and while holding a collar in his hand, he offered them a home in exchange for domestic services. Most eyed the collar warily but one trotted over, head bent, and allowed himself to be collared. Coming home, Francis laid down the ground rules "You will address me as Master Francis, my wife as Mistress Laura and our son as Master Cooper. You will crawl everywhere. Our son is your owner but my wife and I still command you with equal authority to each other. You may not leave our house without Mistress Laura or myself accompanying you. You do not speak without out permission or prompting. Your collar will never come off. Kneel beside your master when not moving. Obey us and you will never go hungry. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Master Francis."

Thinking better of taking him into the other room, Francis replaced his clothes with shackles in the living room. The other two thralls came out at the sound of his voice and stayed close to their master. "You will wear shackles for training. Once we remove them, misbehaving will be punished with death." He gestured to the door and his thrall showed the new one Grant's dead body. "My wife has already arranged to dispose of that one, you are his replacement."

Laura returned, giving her husband a quick kiss before asking "What's this one's name?"

"No name, we did not use it last time." Francis took his son and set him in the new feeder's lap. Coaxing him to latch confused the feeder until he felt teeth sink in and the euphoria kicked in, eliciting a moan of pleasure "Let him have his fill, I will be watching to make sure he does not drain you." When Cooper finished, he mimicked his parents by licking the wound away.

Smirking, Laura said "You may speak now." Sitting beside his wife, Francis summoned their thralls into their laps.

"More, Master Cooper."

Francis said "No, more would kill you and he just lost one source. Hold him, let him rest then we shall feed you so you may, perhaps, be fed from again." He bit into his thrall at the same time his wife did, sucking up their nightly dose. Withdrawing, he glanced to see Cooper fussy "You may set him on the floor." The new feeder obeyed and Cooper crawled over.

Over the years, while Cooper could still pass for a baby, his father would get him feeders while his mother would arrange the disposal of dead ones. Once Cooper could pass for a child, his father let him pick his feeders and charmed them into wearing a collar. A couple decades after his birth, Laura conceived another child.


	4. Daughter

Delivering a healthy baby girl, the thralls gave Master Francis his daughter. The vampire's immediate response was to administer the first bite. Unlike her brother, the little girl did not quiet upon receiving the bite. Laura said "Give her to me." True to form, her mother's embrace calmed the young vampire.

Watching closely, Cooper asked "Why did you bite her, father?"

"I bit you when you were born and you were silent." With a chuckle, Francis explained "The first bite separates sire from father, it is a bond all its own." Looking at his baby girl, he asked "What should we call her?"

"Lila," suggested Cooper.

His parents considered it before accepting the name, Francis said "Lila Helen Clinton."

"I like it," said Laura.

"Should she feed from yours first? You remember how hungry Cooper was."

Laura nodded and her thrall came over, Francis removed the collar before angling the human's head to offer his pulse point so Laura could feed Lila. The other thralls took care of the bloody towels which in Cooper's case reeked. The scent of vampire blood was repulsive to vampires unlike most kinds of blood, which were either attractive or without effect. His thrall knelt beside him as his sister fed. A fussy eater, Laura and Francis gave up feeding her after she unlatched three times. "What kind does she need?"

"Rare, healthy blood should do the trick."

Rare blood? Cooper thought, they all drank common blood types because they were easy to find and lure carriers with the promise of food or a home. His father sighed and nodded, ordering his thrall to stay as he left to hunt down a feeder. Hunt was the right word as the human was a bit banged up but not bleeding when Father came in to prepare her for service. Father retrieved shackles and a training collar that would let Lila feed without releasing the human. Mother told Cooper to take Lila to her source. He held his sister as she latched and drank while Father took the feeder's clothes, putting shackles on its wrists and ankles. The euphoria that humans got from being fed on made the woman go limp. Glancing at his mother in time to catch a look, Cooper took Lila away so his parents could lay down the ground rules. Once the human agreed and begged for more, Cooper handed his sister over. Father took her once she had drank all that she needed, warning the human that more would kill her. The first bite always sells the feeder on life as a thrall.


	5. Anthony

With Laura’s death, her husband felt the connection between her and their youngest break. Instantly, he found himself at Anthony’s side, biting his neck to try to form a sire bond before taking the boy back to his apartment. As he heated up blood bags, Clinton estimated his son’s age, trying to remember when he felt the birth. “How old are you?” he asked under his breath. Surprisingly the pureblood answered honestly, his voice belying his shock.

Setting the blood bags in front of him, Clinton prepared the spare room, formerly Laura’s private room, for the newest addition to the family. Finding the blood bags untouched, he said “Alright. Do you need to feed from the source?” His son glanced up. “Just try not to bond or drain them and I’ll get you one.”

“Prisoner,” the word was barely audible.

Clinton chuckled “No, you’ll see.” Feeding his son a random woman he picked up from a bar, the older vampire charmed her to forget before talking with his boy, snacking on the blood bags he’d prepared. Over the next year, Anthony physically matured under his father’s care until he looked old enough to leave home.

On his own, Anthony made a habit of taking junkies, depriving them of a fix by chaining them to a bed then using them as feeders. He kept his feeders as his parents once kept thralls, naked except for a collar. Keeping on the move, he dropped his feeders off in each city’s red light district where they could make a living. Anthony never fit in among normal vampires, he never felt he fit in among his family which led him to act out until his father told him flat out that he belonged.


End file.
